ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Axis
Ultraman Axis is an Ultra as old as the Ultra Father but gotten lost in time. Despite being the former Brother-In-Arms to Father of Ultra and Ultraman Belial before the Great War against Alien Empera, he has since then faded out of history. He makes his first appearance since his disappearance in the New Universe. It is of note that Axis isn't actually his name and is merely a title. This is due to the fact that he has the ability to manipulate mathematics and the like, giving his namesake of Axis. History Ultraman Axis was the former friend and Brother In Arms of the Ultra Father. Not much else is known besides the fact that he disappeared before Father of Ultra met with the Mother of Ultra and his final confrontation against Alien Empera. Description Profile * Height: '''Micro~52m * '''Weight: 54,000t * Age: 173,800 Years * Time Limit: Supposedly None * Flight Speed: Mach 26 (Average Limit) *'Jump height:' 14,000m *'Brawns:' 880,000 tons Body Features *'Phase Interval:' A changed Colour Timer, it still glows blue like any normal colour timer but has a clock overlapped on it like a cage. Unlike normal Ultras, damaging this does not deal any pain to Axis and largely negates the need for Solar Power due to siphoning power through time itself. *'Ultra Armour:' Ultraman Axis has Ultra Armour supposedly on-par with Father of Ultra in the past. However, Ultraman Axis seemed to have aged far worse as he took fatal damage without his armour from attacks Father of Ultra would've shrugged off. **'Ultra Protector:' Ultraman Axis has a full-body armour that has the theme of time and clocks. This armour was common back when energy abilities were less developed and allowed even the weakest Ultras to survive blasts from even the strongest Kaiju such as Zetton or King Joe. Abilities Physical Qualities/Techniques: *'Super Strength:' Ultraman Axis even in his old age and lack of training has immense strength capable of tossing Mebius around and stalemating three EX Kaiju. He cites that in their primes, Ultraman Axis was only slightly lesser to the Father of Ultra. *'Timer Blade:' Ultraman Axis has a unique blade that is made out of pure data. After hitting a target, it will only leave a glowing "slash" wound that fades away quickly. Ultraman Axis repeats this many times which leaves enemies confident due to his blade dealing no damage. Due to also being pure Data, this also harms Void-Entities in exchange for being unable to activate the Set and Burst. **'Set and Burst:' After the sufficient amount of attacks have been made for Axis, he activates the datas of each slash on the opponent he wishes which surprises the enemy. While a single slash alone is enough to kill most Kaiju, he is able to stack as many as he wants with this and activate all of these at once. At full power, EX Gomora would've survived 9 slashes activating all at once before death. Energy Techniques: *'Specium Ray:' an Unnamed Specium Ray he never used; It is assumed he can and is presumably much more powerful than the normal Ultra. *'Kinetic Repulse:' Ultraman Axis is able to generate a very complicated shield that rebounds any attack back towards the enemy. Used to harm Greeza with its own attacks. Special Techniques: *'Mathematics Manipulation:' Ultraman Axis has this very rare ability to manipulate the very fundamentals of mathematics. From making it so that the very concepts of a number never existed, which causes machines and the like that use said concept to cease functioning or change the logic of how someone thinks. Although he only tried once, he is even capable of manipulating higher dimensional beings and giving them 0 dimensions; effectively giving them a dimensional lobotomy. **'Geometry Manipulation:' He is able to change the shape or direction of anything he wishes. From flipping his enemies or turning their gun back around to hit themselves, this is what gave him his namesake. **'Quantum Manipulation:' Due to being a sub-branch of Mathematics, Ultraman Axis is able to change the very works of quantum works. This ability is what single handedly gave Ultraman Axis better favours for the Supreme Commander; his power capable of wrecking a Multiverse's logic with ease if not trained with. Category:Akreious Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Fan Ultras